Confessions
by CupOPebbles
Summary: The weirdest things happen while your neighbors are having sex. based off the one-shot yaoi Lovers Flat by Hyouta Fujiyama. Dedicated to my best friend Yuu chan, i'm so sorry your going through all this love, and i hope this story cheers u up!
1. Chapter 1

For the ever so lovely ~Yuu-Chan~

I love her more than I can say and hope this cheers her up! Only a few more months lovely! And then I shall liberate you from the Tierney of your parents and family!

A fake lesbian kiss awaits you in your future my dear! Enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned KH, My Axel and I would be the happiest fan girls alive and my life would be 10x better than it is now. (Also, KH would consist mainly of round the clock organization porn would anyone object? Answer: NO) Sadly, I do not own kingdom hearts and my life could be better (couldn't it always?) but, I still do have my Axel so I can deal with it ;)

This story is based off the one-shot yaoi _Lovers Flat _by Hyouta Fujiyama. Give it a read its really adorable ^-^

* * *

Confessions

The weirdest things happen while your neighbors are having sex.

"Roxas, I love you."

_Oh god…._

Roxas: age 22 was having someone confess their love for him. The person doing it? His lifelong friend Axel: age 26. Who by the way, just so happened to be a **GUY**.

And where was this confession taking place?

On Roxas' mattress.

"_Ahhh!"_

Up against the wall they shared with their neighbors…who were having sex.

"_Ohhh…"_

Their moans muffled but still very audible.

"Ever since high school..."

_Oh __**GOD…**_

Axel's arms resting on either side of Roxas' head, pinning him to said wall.

The wall of the bedroom he and his best friend shared.

"I can't hide it any longer so…"

Since logically, one bedroom apartments are cheaper than two bedrooms. (This is what Axel had pointed out to him when he showed him the apartment before the pair moved in.)

_Oh my Mother Fu-_

And also, it made the perfect place for your best friend to confess his undying love to you. Obviously.

"You don't need to do anything now,"

On the bed.

"But I just needed to confess,"

Up against the wall.

"Also,"

The wall your neighbors were currently having sex on the other side of.

"Please don't hit me."

_Oh my __**MOTHER FUCKING GOD**__._

"Y-you have a girlfriend you retard!"

"I broke up with h-"

Annnnnd the red-head goes flying!

"What the hell did you do that for!" Roxas shouted at the top of his lungs, lashing out with his foot and causing his friend to crash to the floor. The noise of which almost drowned out the moans still going on behind the wall.

Almost.

Roxas was puffed up like a pissed off pigeon, his chest heaving and heart going about a mile a minute. Also, he was pretty sure his face was the color of a tomato. A very angry tomato. Could tomatos be angry? In this case Roxas thought yes. He watched warily as Axel starting pulling himself up from the floor, scooting himself towards the edge of his bed foot raised and prepared to kick again if Axel tried anything funny.

"I thought I made myself clear enough, but I'll say it again." Axel grumbled as he rubbed his now bruised jaw.

Emerald green eyes looked up at Roxas.

"I love you."

Three simple words, but combined together in the same sentence left Roxas with his mouth hanging open and his mind completely blank. Could somebody say zombie! All Roxas could do was stare back at his friend. He was completely at a loss for words, and really what _could _he say?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to jump you or anything," Axel commented as he rose fully from the floor, still rubbing the place where Roxas' foot had meet his face.

At least he didn't seem mad that Roxas had just brutally kicked him right in the kisser. A kisser that Roxas had thought -up until this point- was solely reserved for those with vaginas. Apparently not!

"I just needed to get that off my chest."

His very bare and now _very_ close chest. Roxas couldn't help but think.

Now at his full height of a whooping "6'3" Axel towered over Roxas. Who was a whooping "5'6" Roxas never had felt shorter.

Roxas had also never had a lump in his throat like the one he had now. Would this be what it would feel like if he had Axel's- **OK **soooooo not going **THERE**. He couldn't help it though, were these the kind of things that Axel thought about? The blonde had regrettably caught his friend doing the mattress mambo once or twice before and he wasn't exactly a novas' at the sport of lovemaking. At least, that's what it looked like to Roxas.

The girls never seemed to complain after they left some hours later.

A warm hand was placed atop of Roxas blonde head, ruffling his birds' nest of a hair style further.

"Although I'd like to, I promise you I won't," Axel smirked, "At least until you're ready for it. Goodnight Rox."

With that Axel turned his nude back to Roxas, turned off the overhead light, and climbed into his twin bed across the one from Roxas.

_Until I'm ready for it!_

At least the neighbors were done having sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel was starting to think he had officially killed his relationship with his best friend.

Through all the annoying and obnoxious things he had put Roxas through throughout high school and now even college. Nothing had made him react like him telling Roxas he was in love with him.

Sure, there had been times when Roxas wouldn't even look, let alone _speak_ to the red head when he was mad but he never had totally _disappeared_.

Axel barley saw his little blonde friend these days. And it's not like he wasn't home or anything, the kid would just hide from him. When he walked into a room, Roxas would walk out. When he went into the room that they shared, Roxas would pretend he was asleep.

It was starting to get to the red head.

Like right now for instance, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell could he be? It was driving him crazy.

* * *

-Little did he know that the 'little blonde' was right next door-

"And that's how it happened, what do I do!"

"Umm, can you please repeat all that for me?"

Roxas took another swig of his beer. Beer that he had purchased at the local gas station, and barged into his neighbors flat with.

He needed advice with how to handle his situation with his best friend. A week of awkwardness had past and it showed no signs of getting better. Who better to ask than a next door neighbor who Roxas discovered just so happened to be gay?

He had been out the door on his way to work the morning after Axel's confession and saw the couple kissing in their doorway. One of them had been on their way to work as well, he seemed like a musician to Roxas. Weird hair style (not that he could say his own was any more normal) ripped clothing and of course an instrument in his hand. Was it called a sitar?

The one Roxas was currently talking to had long, bluish grey hair that covered one half of his face. He seemed quiet and reserved. Roxas was surprised he had let him cross the threshold of their apartment in the first place. Although, Roxas hadn't really waited for permission, it was more like he knocked on the door, it opened, he walked his happy ass in there sat down and opened the first can.

"Well, if you'd ask me it seems pretty obvious that you return at least _some_ of his feelings for you."

"But were guys!" Roxas whined pathetically.

"You're telling me this?" his neighbor replied as he lifted his own beer can to his lips.

"And we're childhood friends; I just don't know how to get around it."

"Well you know, umm…"

"It's Roxas."

"Roxas, No matter how close people are when someone you don't expect confesses their feelings for you, you either run, or you're disgusted. Doesn't the fact that you're agonizing over the thought of your friend loving you at all indicate that you at least return some of the feelings he has for you?"

Well, Roxas didn't know just how to respond to _that_. He hadn't exactly run from Axel, but he had been ducking him this past week. And he didn't feel grossed out; just a little surprised, but was surprised good enough?

Eventually Roxas responded, "But…I'm not sure if what I'm feeling, is _love_ exactly, and if it is what if it's not the _same_ love? Like, what happens when he wants to have sex!"

"I really can't give you _that_ kind of advice." Roxas' neighbor said bluntly. "But, no matter what you might be feeling you can't leave this to sit. You need to give him an answer, and sooner rather than later would benefit you both."

"Yeah…" Roxas trailed softy.

888

Unlocking the front door and walking inside his and Axel's apartment, Roxas barely had opened his mouth to call out an "I'm home" before pounding footsteps shook the apartment and Axel's large body barreled into him. Wrapping him in a tight embrace as the tall red head almost caused them to topple over.

"Roxas! Thank god!"

"What the hell!" Roxas shouted as he struggled in Axel's tight hold.

"You came home." Axel sighed in relieve, stilling Roxas.

"Why wouldn't I come home?" Roxas asked somewhat confusedly.

Axel pulled back, forcing Roxas to look up at him. "When I realized you weren't here I thought you had left me for good, I tried calling but your phone was off so I'd just assumed…"

Roxas heart was beating strongly in his chest as his best friend held him in place. He could pull away though, if he wanted. Just one step backwards and he would be out of his embrace; Axel would let him go because Axel loved him. Roxas stared up at Axel, about a million and a half thoughts running racing through his mind.

With nowhere else for his eyes to go Roxas focused on Axel's face. And it was hard not to admire. Long, angular, sharp cheekbones, strong chin, eyes a stunning emerald green. They were a beautiful contrast to his pale skin and fiery red hair. The inverted tattoos under his eyes added just enough of that dark and dangerous vibe that made all the girls drool over him.

"I think…" Roxas started eventually, "I might love you."

Axel's eyes just about popped out of his skull at those words leaving Roxas' lips, but he continued.

"But, I'm not sure if it's the same _kind_ of love, I think they're similar but I don't know…" Roxas looked back up from the floor he had been staring at, "So…if you give me some time, would that be…ok?"

When Axel only stared at him Roxas thought something may have short circuited in his friends' brain. Just when he was really starting to become concerned Axel pulled him back into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

Were the only words that the red head said, and amazingly Roxas found his arms settling around Axe's waist and returning the hug.

Well, that _was_ the only thing that Axel said, until he asked Roxas for a kiss.

Needless to say he didn't get one, at least on that particular night.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel was _very_ good at kissing.

Roxas had decided this on their thirteenth kiss, and confirmed it again on their eight French kiss. And from the times Roxas had caught him with women, Roxas had no doubts about how good Axel was at sex.

But that wasn't something Roxas thought he was ready for…yet.

At the beginning of this particular kiss, Roxas thought it was going to end like all the others before it. The kiss would end; they would stare into each other's eyes, and then settle in for a good round of cuddling.

Not so.

Instead Roxas got pushed down on his mattress and now Axel was in between his legs, one hand cupped on Roxas' cheek, the other on the exposed flesh of Roxas' hip, and something hard was pressing against Roxas' groin.

"Roxas, you're killing me babe. I want you so badly right now."

Before he had a chance to respond Axel was kissing him again, his mouth and tongue moving against Roxas' so perfectly it was hard to form a coherent thought. They're bodies being so close together didn't help Roxas either. He felt every pull, every tug of fabric as they rubbed against each other. He especially felt the tug at the front of his pants.

Temporarily forgetting his apprehension, Roxas moaned into the kiss, his hands fisting the long strands of Axel's hair and pulling. Axel was chuckling and for some reason it turned Roxas on even more.

They broke for air, and Roxas gasped as Axel went straight to the shell of his ear and trailed hot, sultry kisses down his neck. Roxas shivered as the hand on his hip slid up and under his shirt, finding an erect nipple and pinching it lightly under the fabric.

Roxas gasped, making Axel groan against his skin as Roxas' body arched up against him, creating more friction between their two intertwined bodies.

Axel ran his lips back up Roxas' neck and claimed his mouth once more, sealing their lips together. Roxas felt the tug at the front of his pants, but was unable to pay attention to it anymore than that because Axel had him completely distracted. When the cold air rushed to a spot on Roxas where cool air usually wasn't when pants were on Roxas was immediately pulled out of his haze.

His whole body stilled, eyes slamming shut and his hands dug into the muscles of Axel's biceps.

_Shit_ he had never been as scared as he was right now.

He had never even done this much with a _girl_ let alone his best friend! And with Axel being so experienced what would _he_ think?

God he was acting like such a girl. He was twenty two for Christ sakes! He should have more balls than this!

"Roxas?" Axel breathed, "Roxas you ok?"

"Umm," came Roxas' lame reply, "hahaha…."

His eyes were open now, but they were looking at the rumpled sheets of his bedspread rather than up at Axel's face.

"I'm pathetic." Roxas said finally.

"Hey Roxas, Roxas look at me."

He didn't want to, but he did. Axel's eyes were so full of love and understanding that it made Roxas want to cry.

God he really did grow a vagina within the last minute and a half.

"If you're not ready for this I won't force you Roxas."

Roxas looked away again, "It's not that I don't want too, I'm just- and I'm scared that I won't-"

Jesus Christ he was so flustered he couldn't even form a sentence. Abruptly Axel starting laughing, making Roxas bristle and eyebrows come together in an angry frown.

"What's so funny!" Roxas demanded hotly, which only made Axel laugh harder.

His hand reached out to ruffle Roxas' hair and he smiled affectionately down at his lover.

"Roxas, are you afraid of not pleasing me?"

All Roxas could do was blush and stare down at himself. He was way out of his league.

A finger curled under his chin, tilting his face up so Axel could press their lips together. It was soft and it was gentle, but it didn't stay that way for long.

It was hard to say whose mouth opened first, but soon tongues were dancing and bodies were moving slowly against one another's.

The rest of their clothing was lost and Roxas discovered just how much he enjoyed Axel's kisses.

"A-Axel!"

"Roxas, I'm going in relax for me."

"-Nng...Ah-ha…"

He didn't care how loud he was, or if it was embarrassing. All that mattered was the way Axel held him and kissed him and moved him.

It was better than he could've ever imagined it, and it brought forth a confession of his own.

"I love you." Roxas stated plainly, "Axel I love you."

1000 watts couldn't even compare to his red heads smile. It was so brilliant.

The kiss he gave Roxas said more than mere words could have.

"_I love you too Roxas." _


End file.
